My CoverGirl
by Musiclove95x
Summary: Kendall hates seeing Katie being so insecure.


-This is probably bad, but i was bored-

Kendall Knight was sitting on the bright orange couch along with Carlos and Logan watching one of their favorite shows The Walking Dead. The trio was deep in the show , until a loud slam grab the three boys attention,

"What was that?" Logan asked turning around looking at the door

Kendall shrugged and yelled "Hello" "Hello"

-no answer-

"Maybe it was James " Carlos implied , not taking his eyes off the TV

"no , James is at a movie and the movie just started about 10 min ago" the brunette assured them

"Well , it can't be my mom , she out of town" Kendall told them while getting off the orange couch

They were all silent for a moments, but then they all gave eachother a look "Katie" They all said at once.

"ill go see what wrong" Kendall walk into the hallway and stop when he came to Katie's room , that had a huge sign on it that said 'Leave Me Alone &Stay Out'

Kendall quietly open the door and walk into the room to see Katie laying on her light purple comforter, hugging herself while crying her eyes out.

"Katie?" Kendall said softly

"Go away" Katie told him ,while wiping away her tears

"Katie what's wrong" Kendall asked ;closing the door behind him and walking towards the bed, making himself comfortable on the other side of Katie's bed.

"Nothing" Katie said quietly ,not wanting to look at Kendall

Kendall sighed "Katie, your sitting here on your bed crying your eyes, there's got to be something wrong"

Katie let out a sighed, she knew she couldn't lie to her brother, he could see right through her.

Kendall rub her shoulder "Whats going on Katie?"

Katie slowly got up and sat up straight, her brunette hair was in a mess and her eyes all red and puffy from constant crying.

Kendall moved closer to his little sister and put her right arm around her "Spill"

"Some stuck up girls were making fun of me , calling me fat and saying i was spoiled and self center, because im related to" "

Kendall's heart broke, he hated seeing his little sister like, and to think it mostly his fault that they were calling her all those nasty names.

"and worst of all" Katie continued "They told me im worthless and i should just go kill myself"

"Katie listen to me , don't listen to their girls, their probably just jealous, you are not worthless " Katie looked up at Kendall, tears running down her face

"But Kendall , look at me, im such a tomboy , i only hang out with guys and that means im the most ugliest girl in the world" Katie cried

"Katie, you are one of the most beautiful girls in the world, you shouldn't let those girls get to you" Kendall reassured her

(Skipp an hour)

Kendall paced back and forth in his and Logan's combined room, no matter what he said to Katie, he couldn't convinced her that she was more beautiful than any of those girls. Suddenly it hit him, he grab a pen and and a notepad and begin to write down lyrics. After he got the first chorus down , he grab his guitar that was sitting by he bed, he started to play around with some chords until he got the perfect beat.

(10 min later)

"Katie" Kendall said while opening Katie's door with his guitar in hand

"Kendall, there's nothing u can say or do to make me feel better" Katie assured him

Kendall smiled "Well i think this might change your mind" Katie look at Kendall who began to play the guitar and sing

_I don't know why you always get so insecure I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror And why won't you believe me when I say That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you'll never measure up You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl_

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you're just not good enough You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover gira Oh, my cover girl Oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

Katie smiled and wipe her tears "you really wrote that song for me"

Kendall smiled and went over to give her a hug "absolutely" "I want you to know Katie, no matter what any of those other girls say, to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world"

"I love you big brother" Katie told him while giving him a hug

"I love you too baby sister" Kendall whispered in her ear

(Review?)


End file.
